narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dayla Uchiha
Family: Madara Uchiha (Father). Izuna Uchiha (Uncle). (Mother Unknown, possibly a Senju). Uchiha Clan (Relatives). Hashirama Senju (Brother-in-law). Tobirama Senju (Husband). Chakra: N/A Team: N/A Occupation: Model Age: 15 (Modelling career started). 20 (Early Adulthood). Weight: 69kg (15). 63kg (20). Height: 5'5 (15). 5'7 (20). Looks Dayla Uchiha had brown hair, green eyes and full lips. She had fair skin and her nails were usually painted pink. She wore a blue dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the sleeve of her right arm. Dayla was rumored to resemble her mother, but she had a facial structure similar to Izuna. At twenty, Dayla was slimmer and taller. She still possessed brown hair, her eyes changing to a lighter shade of green. When Madara revived her, she had onyx eyes with the Mangekyo Sharingan already there. It is not stated who her eyes were from. Personality Dayla was a funny and nice girl, however she had a bad temper when she was annoyed, putting her fists through walls. When she wasn't angry, she was a kind girl. She hates to turn anyone down for anything, and feels bad when she does. She can also get emotional, crying at the smallest things that don't matter. Her personality was similar to Izuna's, but she had the temper of Madara. Although she was nice, Dayla could get mean. She loved revenge, this could go as far as separating a couple. She didn't kill anyone, and would never have done that for revenge. In adulthood, Dayla was calm and hardly ever angry. She was loving towards her family, and husband. Relationships Dayla wasn't very close with her father, Madara. She didn't know how to talk to him, but she still loved him. Madara loved his daughter, but tried to avoid her as she looked identical to her mother. Dayla and Izuna were close during her childhood, it was like they were brother and sister. She could tell him anything, making him promise not to tell Madara. Izuna told Dayla all about his missions and training. Dayla was only seven years of age when he died. Modelling Dayla first became a model when a Ninja modelling agency came to Konohagakure. This meant that anyone who registered could model their clans uniforms if desired. Dayla didn't intend to join at first, as she and her father wasn't classed as Uchiha's anymore. However, Madara accompied her to try out in disguise, being informed later that he would have to return with her the next week. Dayla got accepted, modelling the Uchiha uniform. She sported a Uchiha dress, specially made. This made the crowd of clans, including the Uchihas to become confused, before they found out who she was. Fashion shows would take place weekly, permission granted by the Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The modelling agency accepted models of any weight, shape and size. Early Adulthood Dayla sported a Uchiha blue dress with frills, and a red bracelet. She married an Uchiha at seventeen, the couple seemingly to drift apart. Dayla returned to the Uchiha clan, leaving her father behind. The Senju clan later asked her to model a Senju clan dress, making it for her to wear as there was no Senju models. Dayla started to use her Mangekyo Sharingan frequently for her modelling career. She later gave birth to Fugaku Uchiha at nineteen years old. She abandoned her husband and child, returning to Madara at twenty one. With her overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan, she started suffering from pain in the eyes and blurred eyesight. She gave up her career, to save herself from humiliation. When Madara informed her she was going blind, Dayla begged him to remove her eyes. He took her eyes out of mercy, devastaed Rebirth When Madara was ninety six, he revived Dayla using the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu. Dayla appeared the same as she was before she died, wearing a red robe. Madara had taken someone's eyes and implanted them into Dayla. The young Uchiha accompanied Madara when he was revived, along with Obito. After learning of Fugaku's death, she regretted leaving him. Again, Dayla did not plan on becoming a model again, until Sakura mentioned it to her, stating that she needed to make something of herself again, instead of hanging around her father and his partner. Dayla agreed, going to try outs. As soon as they saw her, they had her back in. She informed her father and Obito, at first they wasn't happy, but they accepted it after learning it makes her happy. Again, Dayla started to overuse the Sharingan, learning how to control it and use it as a weapon. After experiencing pain and poor sight again, she cried until Sasuke took her eyes. She give up her career again, dying months later from accidental hit by Tobirama, ironically she died the same way Izuna did. Quotes * "He's not got a nice body, he's just fat. Yeah, fat. It just doesn't look like it underneith all them clothes." - Dayla describing a passerby to a distant Uchiha relative. * ."I'm sorry. Love you really." - Dayla apologizing to Tobirama. * "You coming here with your motherf*cking bullsh*t! You touch my father, and Obito, I will personally rip, your, arms, off!" - Dayla addressing Naruto. Category:DRAFT